


Marionette Strings

by kassywritescrap (freshiewrites), SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Blood, Death, Drug Use, Enemies to Lovers, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Hate Sex, Hatemance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Skippable Smut, Superhero and Supervillain au, Vigilante, Violence, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/kassywritescrap, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Edge wasn't sure that Slim wouldn't just kill him, but he knows that he has better chance with the king of darkness than he does the guys who jumped him.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 46





	1. Old Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this cause i have a MIGHTY NEED
> 
> enjoy, mind the tags!

He’d been jumped. Or, well, if you went back to the beginning of the night, he’d been drugged. It had to have been some new batch of magic that was recently made, seeing as how he’d tasted and noticed nothing until he’d tried to stand. His legs had almost immediately given out, the human he’d been talking to seemingly concerned as they’d tried to help him stand.

It’d been a mistake to go to the bar on his own; he’d known that. He wasn’t stupid. But he’d gone and done the one thing his brother had always warned him to never do, and that was accepting a drink from a stranger. 

They’d seemed harmless, small and shy and careful as they talked him into letting them get him a drink. They’d even guessed his favorite, which should have been a dead giveaway that something was wrong, but here he was. 

He’d made it out of the bar by the skin of his teeth (what an uncomfortable idiom), the human he’d been talking to leaving him to it as he all but stumbled out into the fresh air. Only taking a second to decide which direction to take, Edge carefully made his way past empty alleys and dilapidated buildings, until it was secluded enough that the morons following him finally made their move. 

He only got out of that scrape with his bones barely intact, several ribs broken, cracked, and his left arm hanging by a thread and a prayer. They were still following him even as he shambled his way down the streets into the neighborhood most people avoided, their presence only following him as far as the beginning of West Downy Street. He caught sight of the house, the small ramshackle hut of a house, and his soul lifted in his chest.

Either he’d put him out of his misery, or he’d help him. Right now that was the best odds Edge could get.

They wouldn’t come any further up the street, not when they know what he does. No one crosses the skeleton who lives in the house, unless they wanted to end up a dust stain on the black street. 

The difference between him and them is that he was desperate. So he marched his way up the sidewalk, overgrown with grass and weeds, cracked under his feet as he opened the gate and made his way up the stairs to the house proper. The large door didn’t match such a run down house, thick and sturdy in a way the rest of it didn’t look. 

He only had a limited amount of time before they came for him anyways, so he knocked twice, then twice more. There was the sound of a shortcut, deep within the house, and the door opened, revealing him.

“Edge?” Slim asked, eyelights pinpricks as he looked Edge up and down, taking in all of his horrible injuries. Edge wants to make some kind of joke about it, but all he can manage is a weak, airy laugh as Slim takes his chin in his hand.

“Who did this to you?” It wasn’t a question. It was a demand for answers, because even if he and Slim had never seen eye to eye in most matters, this was an unforgivable offense. As Slim has told him a million times, “Only I can touch you. Who did this?”

Edge smiled, going weak in the knees and crumpling to them, Slim being the only thing holding him up.

“Forgot not to take a drink from a cute stranger.”

Slim cursed, dragging him into a holding position as he pulled him inside. He laid him on the couch, putting his hands to his sides before glancing down at him, a familiar darkness filling his eyes.

“Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

Edge nodded, eyes slipping shut as he heard the door open and slam shut again. 

He never heard the screams that echoed once he fell asleep.


	2. Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo another part to this!! sorry the chaps are so short, im still struggling to write a lot lol
> 
> but anyways!!
> 
> i thought this was ok to post as is ;)

Pain was pretty much the only thing he could feel at that point. With Fellgrounds medicine, it either knocks you out so you can't feel anything, or it gives you the energy to get back up despite the pain. Edge’s eyes were shut, face carefully plain and impassive as he listened to Slim pace back and forth in the kitchen, talking lowly on the phone. 

There was not enough volume to actually hear the words, but by the cadence Edge could only assume he was talking to his overlord of a brother.

Razz Dings was a formidable lawyer on the side of villains; there were very few that could win a case when he was on the board. Slim had been snatched from the jaws of the law on many an occasion, Edge always wondering just how the crazy ass did it. Razz was certainly a force to contend with, and wasn’t even technically on the wrong side of the law. 

If Slim was going to tell anyone about Edge being here, it’d have been his brother.

He winced as he heard the sound of Slim whispering something, then the dial of the call hung up, footsteps padding from the far side of the kitchen to the doorway between it and the living room. Edge didn’t think anyone normal would be able to tell he wasn’t asleep, but leave it to Slim.

“I made soup. You’re going to eat every bite I give you, a’ight?”

Edge blinked, staring up at a still burning pair of orange eyelights, and wondered just when he’d been placed so squarely under Slim’s protective advances. For a moment he wondered, the thought crazy and unsure, if Slim was going to kiss him, but the other simply headed back into the kitchen. 

This was his one chance to try and get away while the healing was still active, enough so he might have even made it halfway home. He got his feet on the floor, his top half swung up to sit on the edge of the couch, but he only made it to his feet and two steps to the door when a shadow passed over his back, the burning glare making his spine shiver.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Edge?” Slim’s voice whispered, just behind his auditory canal. Edge tried to shrug, glancing back to give the asshole a glare of his own. 

“You can’t keep me here forever. I’m not your liability to look after.”

One moment he was glaring at Slim, watching the lack of emotion on his face, and the next he was picked up by the scruff of the neck and shoved into the wall. The jarring motion and rough treatment was enough to make him cry out, even if Slim hadn’t been nearly as forceful as he could have been.

“You might as well be my liability. Where did you come first, when you knew you were fucked? Huh Edge? Where did you go?”

Edge gritted his teeth, sending a snarl behind him in answer but the only thing that got him was another harsh shake. 

“Don’t be an idiot.” 

Edge hissed as he was set back on the couch, much more gently than Slim was known for. He glared as Slim slowly set him up, putting a pillow behind his back and another under his arm. 

“Keep that elevated. I’m going to get your soup.” Slim said, staring him down until Edge looked away. 

He was well and truly stuck, apparently. Great.


End file.
